Ragdoll
by BreeBree12345
Summary: Scarecrow's plan is going just as planned, fear gas flooding the streets of the narrows. But what wasn't planned was the infamous Ragdoll escaping from Arkham. What changes could an OC villian cause in an already sensitive storyline? One word. Anarchy.


Thank you to Narrie, my friend and now Beta for helping me in the development of this prequel and it's future stories to come! Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except for my OC and her custom storyline. - 

Okay, so… I literally wrote this maybe two years ago, forgot about it, and just found it on my GoogleDocs…. What the hell, I put effort into writing it, I might as well put it up. Tell me what you guys think, if you guys like it I might make into a full-fledged story.  
-

Two months.

Two months I've been stuck in this hellhole that was birthed from the most inhumane of horrors. It doesn't matter that I don't belong here, oh no, it did not matter in the slightest to the damn police. A few… accidental… explosions that result in the deaths of some… thousands and you are immediately deemed insane? Insane enough to be thrown into the nut house, apparently.

Giggling, I rocked back and forth slowly in the corner of my cell, my cold stone cell. "They're all wrong. All of them! I'm not crazy; I just see the world for what it truly is. Oh, if only they—" "Hey! Shut up you crazy bitch!"

Jumping from my position on the floor, I practically flew over to the glass wall separating me from the guard. If only I could get past this wall… "When I get out of here," I paused, smiling. "You'll be the first one I kill, Mikey-boy. And then, when your blood is slowly draining from your body and you struggle to keep air in your lungs … I'll tear your family limb from limb. What were their names again?" I continued, amused. "Theresa and, ah, Kaitlyn."

Yelling out in anger he slammed his closed fist on the glass, causing it to shake slightly. "Stay the fuck away from t-"

BOOM.

Throwing myself to the floor, I shielded myself as my body shook from the the force of the explosion. After a few moments, I stumbled up, breathing in the dusty air. "Is it that time of year already?" I mumbled, my face up against the door. I tsked, "And Ras didn't even warn me."

As if on cue, a loud buzzing noise rang through the building as the doors to my cell opened itself causing me to fall forward slightly. For a moment, I just stood there in confusion, but I couldn't stop the grin from creeping up onto my face. What had once kept me from freedom now gave me entrance into the world that had thrown me into this 'cage' in the first place. Seeing all of the other inmates making their way through a large hole in the side of the building, I made to follow them.

A guard uniform caught my eye and I stopped. I glanced down at the unmoving body of the guard I had been harassing. I made a sound of disapproval before resting my bare foot on his cheek and moving his face to the side to get a better look. "What a pity, I guess you won't be there to witness your wife and child's deaths after all." Shaking my head, I sighed and finally hopped through the hole.

Mayhem was the only way to describe the outside. No matter where you turned the entire island was flooded with inmates taunting and torturing the civilians. I let out a giggle, giddy from what I saw before me. Gotham is finally going to tear itself apart, and from the inside too. What a delightful twist. I always loved a tragic ending.

Taking in a deep breath, the air was hazy and seemed a bit more difficult to breathe. "Crane's concoction, no doubt." Ducking and maneuvering my body out of the way of bullets and fists, I spotted a man standing on his lonesome. I cocked my head and walked up to him. "You are not affected by the mist?" I mused, watching in delight as he pulled a gun on me and stood his ground.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled, backing up a step.

"That won't keep me from you, but if you insist on keeping that… useless… contraption in your hands to feel safer, then do as you please but know it will not help."

Squinting, Gordon tried to see the woman's face through the thick mist while keeping a tight hold on his weapon. She did not seem in the least bit affected, and yet her voice caused a cold chill to go down his spine. It struck a cord in the back of his brain; something about it seemed familiar. He would in no way let his guard down. She stepped a little closer, causing him to tighten his grip. "I don't want to shoot!"

"Then don't, Officer." Pause. "Though I am very disappointed that you have yet to discover my identity by my voice alone." She muttered, voice coming out jovially at first before darkening to a harsh growl.

Gordon's eyes widened as he managed to make out the unruly black hair of the young woman, seeming as if it had not seen a brush in years. Her slim, angular face looked gaunt with malnutrition and dark bags under her steel gray eyes hinted at insomnia. A tall, underfed body held up by stick-thin legs stood before him. He was surprised they could even hold up her weight. He felt the blood flush from his cheeks as he felt more shivers run down the length of his body; he recognized the manic insanity in her eyes. They were the same ones he had seen in his nightmares for months. "Ragdoll? H-How? You were in the highest security; I made sure of it!" -

Grinning, I stalked towards him. "Isn't it obvious, Gordon? With thousands of inmates from Arkham running around, I'm surprised you didn't give any thought to my possible escape as well." She stopped a moment, grin growing on her pale face. "I am honestly a bit hurt, however. After all the memories we've shared, you would think I wouldn't be forgotten after a few measly months. Especially by you. You were the one that locked me in Arkham in the first place." My eyes narrowed dangerously. "Maybe you don't see my face in your dreams as often as I thought. Maybe you don't feel the same fear coursing through you like it used to, all those weeks ago. I guess I'll just have to rectify that."

I growled, slipping my hand into the waistband of my orange jumpsuit reaching for the pocketknife I had stashed there. Gordon tightened his grip on his gun, not letting his eyes leave my face, "What do you plan to do?"

"Not kill you, if that's what you believe. Not yet, no no no. It's not quite the time nor the place for that, I'm afraid."

"Not to me, I don't care about what happens to me! To the city, what do you have planned?"

Cocking my head to the side, I placed the tip of the knife to my lip. The slight pressure almost cutting open the fragile skin there."What makes you think I have something planned?"

He shook his head slightly. Sweat began to form along his brow, "Tell me, Ragdoll! Why are you doing this?!"

Chuckling, I took almost minute steps forward, "Why? I want to watch this city burn to the ground and take every living, breathing person with it!" I shook my head violently, giggles forcing their way from my throat, "And I won't leave until it's in ashes."

Before I could get within ten feet of the man, a large black car, no, tank crashed through the wall next to us. I scowled. Batman, always ruining my fun. I've heard all about him, even had the pleasure of 'meeting' him during a few of my escape attempts. None were very pleasant meetings. I dashed into the shadows and hid within them. I could not hold my own in a fight against him. Not in my current state. But I was safe in the darkness. No one could ever find me once my body was conjoined with it, not even the Batman.

He thinks that he owns the shadows, but he was born into the light before adopting the shade. My goal, you ask? Why, it's to make the Batman realise that he is just as crazy as the rest of us.


End file.
